Many engineered systems utilize active materials in which transport must occur concurrently in two different modes. In thermochemical systems, such as adsorption heat pumps, the active material must simultaneously support both vapor and heat transport. In electrochemical systems, such as battery electrodes, the active material must support both electron and ion transport. Both of these transport modes are equally critical, and both must be optimized for effective device operation. However, enhancement of one transport mode typically degrades the other mode. For example, in adsorption systems, the high macropore volume required for effective mass transport increases the tortuosity of the heat transport path, degrading the bulk thermal conductivity of the material. One typical approach to solving this problem is to mix in a low-volume additive of non-active material that enhances one transport mode while hindering the other as little as possible. For example, graphite flakes are added to powdered MnO2 cathode material of alkaline batteries to increase the electrical conductivity of the material while blocking ion transport as little as possible. In adsorption systems, ceramic binders have been used to similarly enhance the thermal transport while limiting the impact on vapor transport. However, common features of these and all similar solutions are 1) enhancement of only one transport mode, and slight degradation of the other, and 2) a reduction in the overall active material density due to the added fraction (typically about 5-20%) of non-active material.